Touched By Fire
by Spirit Summoner
Summary: Fate brought two people together only for Destiny to tear them apart, but sometimes these bonds aren’t so easily broken, and sometimes the defeated aren’t the only ones destroyed. So if that's true when Hao disappears, what will become of Yoh? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Touched By Fire

Fate brought two people together only for Destiny to tear them apart, but sometimes these bonds aren't so easily broken, and sometimes the defeated aren't the only ones destroyed.

Hey there! This is my first ever Shaman King fic, so I'd appreciate any and all feedback (although flames will upset me and positive reviews will be rewarded)!

Also, I have only ever seen the dub version of the show, but I will try to use the original Japanese names as much as possible, but please bear with me if I get anything wrong.

This takes place directly after Hao's fight with Yoh.

_Italics – thoughts

* * *

_

Standing on a rock that jutted out treacherously from a dangerously steep cliff face, Opacho watched his leader through worried eyes. Asakura Hao had been gravely injured in his previous battle with his younger twin, sustaining several fatal injuries. Had it not been for his own unexpected return to the battle scene, Hao would have most definitely been destroyed.

Hao lay at the edge of the plateau, his bruised and battered body flat against the cool earth. The wind played with the long chocolate locks that danced in front of his face, like dark ribbons reaching out into the shadowy night sky.

He had lain like this for a number of days now. He hadn't eaten, slept or even moved save for the occasional blink of his dark eyes which seemed devoid of anything and only the steady rise and fall of his muscled chest below the tattered remains of his treasured cape and the knowledge that this was Asakura Hao and he was not so easily destroyed assured him that he was still alive.

That, and the fact that the Spirit of Fire was crouched over him protectively. No one had dared to disturb their master – not with his impossibly powerful spirit glaring at them with menacing green eyes, however weakened he may have become after his loss of the King of Spirits. After all he had once resided over the Patch as their Guardian – he was an extraordinarily powerful spirit and the fact that he followed Hao so willingly and with such unwavering loyalty told every shaman just how formidable the young shaman was.

Without Hao to keep him company, Opacho had to admit that he felt rather lonely. He had always been ostracised due to his appearance and his coming into his shaman powers had only led to further isolation from any that he may have considered friends. That was why he so prized Hao's companionship and in return offered such loyalty to him and his cause.

"Master Hao," began Opacho uncertainly.

No response. Not that he had expected one – Hao had been silent ever since he had first returned to the mountaintop, but still, he had expected some form of acknowledgement. After all, wasn't he supposed to be Master Hao's most loyal and trusted shaman?

He had even returned to save him from certain death. Not out of fear or pity, but because he genuinely cared. Because deep down, although Hao refused to acknowledge it, Opacho saw him as more than just his leader, he saw him as a friend.

Opacho hopped down from the broken tree stump where he had perched himself and tentatively approached the older of the Asakura twins. The Spirit of Fire growled warningly, but made no move to strike Opacho.

Not that he didn't have the strength to of course. In fact the Spirit of Fire was actually quite confused. His master still had an impressive amount of his Furyoku left – enough to have easily triumphed over the lesser shaman that had opposed him in the Circle of Totems. Had he have been ordered to strike back it was certain that he would have destroyed all that stood before them that day. But he hadn't. He hadn't even attempted to block the attack and throughout the whole fight the Spirit of Fire couldn't help but feel like Hao had been holding back.

But why? Why would Hao who had been pursuing this vision for over a thousand years hesitate at the last minute – no second. Why would he sacrifice all he had ever wanted?

_Why?_ The question resonated in his mind. If he had only raised a hand to soften the blow and then told him to retaliate they would have been victorious. By now they would have been halfway to fulfilling his dream of a shaman only world.

It just didn't make any sense to him at all. They had the King of Spirits – they were the most powerful beings on the face of the planet – and yet, here they were; _defeated_.

The Spirit of Fire gave a low snarl of frustrated annoyance, which startled Opacho. The short shaman jumped out of his skin and fell back, tripping over the stump that he had been standing on, and landed with a dull 'thud.'

Hao blinked at the sudden noise, his eyes flicking to see Opacho clambering back to his feet before gazing back up the billions of stars that stretched before him, casting there bright shadows in the dark sky.

"Ma-Master Hao…" Opacho stuttered. "I did not mean to disturb you."

"There is no need to apologise, Opacho."

"Master?" Huge eyes registered surprise as Hao spoke to him for the first time in days.

"Opacho," Hao's voice sent a shiver down the small shaman's back.

"Yes Master Hao?" he asked fearfully. Perhaps Hao really was going to destroy him for not helping him earlier.

"Goodbye."

Hao closed his eyes slowly and his body disappeared, not like it usually did in a massive eruption of flames, but simply vanished. If Opacho had blinked, he would have missed it – one moment he was there, the next – nothing. It was as though his very spirit had been – no! It couldn't be! Hao couldn't have just – just…

"Uh – Master Hao?"

Opacho was answered by a piercing cry from the Spirit of Fire. The earth below him trembled and with a final roar, the whole plateau on which they were stood upon lifted and hurled itself from the cliff top in an explosion of fire. Opacho jumped into Spirit Form and drifted slowly back to the ground, watching in horror as the Sprit of Fire began to pummel the mountain with its bare fists. Heavy rock shattered into tiny fragments before being crushed into dust by the giant spirit as its grief manifested itself in a wild fury that no shaman could ever hope to suppress.

At least, no remaining shaman.

* * *

Elsewhere

Back at the Asakura household, various shamans from all around the globe had gathered together for what was meant to be the last time for the foreseeable future. Relaxing in the outdoor onsen, the shamans laughed and joked as they always did when they were together, only this time it was so much sweeter.

This time, they laughed safe in the knowledge that they had saved humanity from being destroyed and that there would be no need to fight anytime soon at least.

After the last confrontation with Asakura Hao the group – along with everyone else who had been in the Patch Village – had been transported back to the Western Desert. With no contact from the Grand Shaman Council, not even an Oracle Bell alert, the shamans found that they had no choice but to return home until the council finally did (hopefully) inform them of what was going on with the Shaman Tournament. For the time being, it looked as though it had been postponed.

"Dude if we were at that tournament now, we'd totally be kicking butt!" announced the blue haired shaman enthusiastically.

"That's right – there's no doubt that I would be Shaman King right now," said Ren with his arms folded superiorly over his well defined chest.

"Of course Master Ren," nodded his Guardian ghost dutifully.

"Not so, short pants – it would have been I, or Master Yoh."

"Tch!" breathed the spike haired shaman, not even dignifying Ryo's delusionak comment with a response.

"Hey! That reminds me – did I ever tell you the one about –"

"No more jokes!" shouted both Ren and Horo Horo in unison as they proceeded to dunk Chocolove under the heated waters.

Manta laughed as he wandered out into the night carrying a tray full of drinks. "You guys at it again?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh hey Morty!" greeted Yoh. "Are you coming in?"

"Nah – I'd like to, but I've gotta take off soon."

"You should stay. I'm sure Yoh would not mind another guest."

About half of the shamans leapt half out of the onsen as Faust appeared silently behind Manta, his faithful Eliza at his side.

"Watch it, dude! You almost gave me a heart attack!" complained Horo Horo.

"If you don't get off me there won't be any need for you to have one," said Ren warningly.

"Huh?"

Horo Horo turned slightly and noticed to his embarrassment that he had somehow ended up in Ren's strong and oh-so-capable hands and that his own arms were wrapped tightly against his neck. Even if he wouldn't have minded staying a few seconds longer he was pretty sure that the purple haired shaman would have no qualms about castrating him, especially seeing as what an easy target he must seem wearing only a small towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

By the time he had gotten hold of his thoughts that ran along the lines of; _is Ren blushing?_ Ren had grown tired with him and simply dropped him back into the water, consequently soaking everyone else too.

_Guess it was just the steam, then…_

As the mandatory arguing and finger pointing as well as obligatory laughing from Yoh ensued, the group were caught off guard when the whole world seemed to shake violently. The hot waters bubbled and rose, crashing over the young shamans and knocking them from their feet.

"Whoa – did you feel that guys?" asked Horo Horo as the group regained their balance, now even more water covered.

Manta nodded from where he had landed in amongst several spilled drinks. "What was that you guys?" he asked. Being a non-shaman he relied on the others for such otherworldy explanations.

Ryo cringed as another high pitched wail filled the air. "I do not know, but whatever it was I don't think that it can be a good thing." He turned, "Master Yoh, do you know what that terrible noise is?"

But Yoh didn't appear to be listening to him. His face was held in an expression of pain and his pupils were dialated.

"Yoh?" questioned Ren with just a touch of concern lacing his voice.

Suddenly, the young Asakura felt a sharp pain in his heart. He collapsed under the water as he clutched his hand to the throbbing organ cries of pain escaping his lips. It felt as though someone had just torn his spirit from his body.

_No…_

"Yoh!"

"Master Yoh!"

The group surged forwards to catch the fallen shaman and pull him from the water as his body convulsed. Yoh's breathing became harsh and shallow as he tried to slow his pounding heart which he feared would catapult out of his torso.

"Yoh – what's wrong?" asked Faust as he helped the young shaman to lie back.

Yoh shook his head, sending his wild locks flying. Dark eyes were wide, the pupils barely visible. His lips trembled when he finally found his voice again.

"He's – he's gone," he whispered breathlessly, empty eyes staring up at the night sky blankly.

_Surely he doesn't mean?_

"What?"

_It can't be – we destroyed him…_

"Who?"

_Please don't let it be –_

"Hao – I can't – I can't feel him anymore…"

* * *

Please tell me what you think! Do you have any idea what's going on? Is Hao really gone and what's happening to Yoh?

I'm also planning on making this a yaoi, although I'm not sure what pairings I'm gonna use. Does anyone have any preferences?

Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Touched By Fire

**Nyago** – thank you very much for reviewing the story! I know, there are lots of things that need a lot of explaining, but please just bear in mind that it's all part of the fic. I'm planning on writing a pretty big twist into the story…

**MeeLee** – wow, I'm really flattered that you think that way. I have just read some of your work (sorry it took so long, but I'm in the middle of exams right not) and I have to say, I really, really like it. Your characterisation of people is like spot on and I love the situations you put them in!

Anyway, to answer your questions; HoaxYoh – yes, RenxHoro Horo – most probably and I will include other pairings, but I've not decided which ones yet. I was thinking about maybe pairing up Ryo with someone – I mean in the show he's always trying to find someone, and he never got them, poor guy… So yeah, there will definitely more pairings, maybe a couple of unusual ones too.

If there's anyone you'd particularly like to see together, let me know and I'll see what I can do.

A/N there isn't a terrific amount of action in the first couple of chapters, but they do set the scene and show you some character development, which is important for the rest of the fic so that you know their relationships with each other. I didn't just want to gather all the characters together and give them weird quirks that you wouldn't understand or anything.

Also, when I 'bash' – and I use the term very loosely – the characters, I don't do it because I don't like them. I do it in context with the fic. for example, if Ren doesn't like Yoh then I may bash Yoh from the point of view of Ren, but this isn't my actual opinion of Yoh, just how I think Ren sees him. Please remember that this is only an example and I will try to only bash characters when I feel it is necessary to the fic or character development.

* * *

Anna bit down on her knuckles in an uncharacteristic show of anxiety as she awaited news of her fallen charge – Asakura Yoh. Sure, she acted as though she really wasn't concerned what happened to him, so long as he achieved his goal of becoming Shaman King and fulfilled his promise of marrying her so that she could have easy life, and she drove him to despair with her satanic training regime and gruelling punishments, not to mention the fact that she was constantly ordering him around and insulting him and…well, none of that was the point.

The point was she _cared_ for him. After all, the two had spent their entire lives together since they were children. Anna sighed. Ever since the day that she had saved his butt from some wood spirits because he had stupidly insulted them believing that he would have been strong enough to defend himself if it came down to a fight. Too bad he was wrong. Instead, Anna had toasted them for him, and in his gratitude, Yoh promised her one request. Despite her worry, a small smile spread over her features. Yoh had probably thought that she wanted a bike or something trivial like that – the naïve boy never would have expected her proposal.

Now that she thought about it, it was probably a rather indecent proposal. Having grown up together they were perhaps more brother and sister than man and wife. Besides, they acted more like siblings than a couple anyway and truth be told, deep down in Anna's heart she knew that Yoh didn't love her. At least he didn't share the love that she wanted – at least not for her. No matter how much she wanted an easy life, Anna didn't really want it to come at the expense of the love she knew she craved.

"Erm…Anna?" came a meek voice.

"What is it, Tamao?" she didn't even bother turning to look to know who it was.

"Well it's just that you've been out here for a while now, and I was just wondering if umm…" the pink haired shaman always struggled for words in Anna's presence, especially when it came to Yoh. No – she shouldn't think about him like that, she scolded herself. He was Anna's _fiancé_! Not to mention the fact that she was very intimidating anyway…Tamao chewed the edge of her sleeve nervously as she tried to remember what she had wanted to say.

"I'm fine, Tamao. And don't worry, Yoh will fine too – but he'll be sorry he ever put me through all this," she added after a pause.

There was the sound of shuffling feet as Tamao approached. Anna sighed internally. The girl was a real drain sometimes, and she just couldn't be bothered dealing with her right now. Anna knew that the young shaman in training cared for Yoh just as much as she did, but she wasn't so blinded by wild infatuation.

"Tamao, it's late." Anna cringed when she saw her reaction. _Great_, even she thought she was rude and insensitive. "You should probably get some rest," she said mildly.

The other girl nodded and walked back to the screen door.

"Er…Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"You should probably rest too," she whispered quickly before dashing away.

Anna smiled to herself and pulled her scarf tighter around her neck. It was cold out and her breath cold be seen in the night air. Even the onsen looked chilly, the usually sparkling waters glowing dully in the cloudy moonlight.

She closed her eyes and listened to the liquid gently lapping against the rocks. It was funny – even that seemed slower than usual. Anna had never realised how quiet the house was without Yoh, she had never noticed how much hope and laughter he brought to everyone. She bit her lip. _Hope_.

"Oh, here you are Anna."

Her thoughts interrupted yet again, Anna turned slightly and looked down at Manta who had appeared on the outside decking. She was leant on her elbows against the wooden frame of the back porch, her shoulders hunched and her eyes tired from lack of sleep.

"Any word on Yoh?" she asked bluntly.

Manta shook his head. "Na-ah. Faust isn't letting anyone except him and Eliza see him – not even _Amidamaru_."

"Hmm…"

"And he keeps shouting all this crazy stuff like just before he collapsed," revealed Manta carelessly.

"Like what?" Anna's tone was sharper than what she would have desired and caught the rambling Manta off guard.

"Well…" he blinked. Of course, Anna hadn't been there when Yoh had been struck down so she hadn't heard anything that he had said. Now how was he going to say this…? "It's kinda…I dunno how to say it…" he admitted and his head dropped.

"Then just spit it out, Shorty."

"The name's _Morty_!" he shouted back.

"Whatever, Shorty. Now tell me, what did Yoh say that's so bad you don't want me to know about it?"

Manta could feel himself sweating. In fact, he felt like he was a soaking sponge that was being squeezed viciously until all the water drained out of him.

"I – er…"

"Well, if you won't tell me I guess I'll just have to find out from someone else."

Without even a glance in his direction, Manta watched nervously as Anna pulled open the sliding door and entered the house with a solid determination set in her eyes.

Manta gulped, but he was glad that he wouldn't have to take part and get caught in the cross fire that was sure to follow.

Idly, he sat down on the wooden steps leading into the large back garden and rested his head in his heads.

"Are you thinking about Yoh?"

Manta looked up, surprised to see Amidamaru hovering next to him. The tragic samurai spirit looked at him through sad, worried eyes.

"Uh-huh. I really hope he's okay."

"So do I, but Yoh is a fighter and I am sure that he will emerge victorious."

Manta nodded slowly. Amidamaru was right. He was probably just worrying too much. Yoh had been through much worse before.

But still…

"What did he say!" Anna's angry screams could be heard from within the house along with several nervous stutters.

"Dude – what – what are you doing?"

"Now, Miss Anna…don't do anything – hasty!" Ryo's silhouette could be seen through the screen as he waved his arms in submission.

"Don't 'Miss Anna' me!" she snapped back. "Tell me what he said –" she took a step forward, "or else the spirit gets it."

"Argh! Ryo – you have to save me!"

Anna had caught Tokagero around his neck with her spirit beads and was currently throttling the green spirit mercilessly.

"Dude that's harsh," said Horo Horo and then quickly slipped Kororo inside his shirt so that Anna wouldn't be able to capture her too.

"Miss Anna – please!" begged Ryo as his green spirit began to turn pale.

"Not until you tell me what he said."

"Mick – quick!"

Suddenly, a dark blur jumped in front of Anna and snatched the beads from her hands.

"Run!" shouted Chocolove as Anna realised what had happened.

Even in shadow form, you could see the steam rising from Anna's body. With a battle cry that would put most amazons to shame, Anna began to pursue the disobedient shamans around the back room, knocking over various plants pots, chairs and whatever else happened to come their way.

Manta looked on from the safety of the outside and sighed. Tomorrow he would have to clean it all up he thought to himself ruefully. "Er…do you think we should go help them?" he asked Amidamaru.

The spirit was torn between wanting to save his friends and his fear of being taken in by the merciless Spirit Medium himself.

"I think I will go and see if Yoh has recovered," he announced as he leapt into his spirit ball and floated away from the riot.

* * *

Amidamaru made his way to the door outside Yoh's room and was taken aback to see Ren and Bason standing guard outside. The Chinese shaman had his arms folded across his chest in his trademark pose, his Kwan-Dao resting in the crook of his elbow ready for use at any time.

"Ren!" the blue ball's eyes looked like they had taken over his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't look so surprised – someone has to make sure that those fools don't disturb Yoh, which reminds me, what in the name of the King of Spirits is happening down there?"

"Trust me, you do not wish to know," replied Amidamaru.

"Tch!"

"How – how is he?" the spirit asked.

Ren let out a sigh. "I don't know. He's been in there for hours now," said Ren glaring at the door as if that would somehow allow him to see into the room beyond. "But he keeps screaming, but I don't know what it means…" He turned away from the door and leant his head against the wall. "I want to help, but I – I don't know what I can do…" his shoulders shook slightly as fought against what he assumed were tears. He hadn't cried in so long he wasn't sure what they felt like anymore.

"Ren…"

"Master Ren," Bason comforted.

There was a short silence while Ren recovered his steely control over his emotions.

"Is there really no way we can help him?" questioned Amidamaru.

"If only there was a way to see into his mind," answered Ren sadly.

"Perhaps there is."

"What?" asked both shaman and spirit in complete unison.

"Think about it – when a spirit and shaman perform Spirit Unity the two form a bond and fuse together, both in spirit, body and –"

"Mind," whispered Ren, finally understanding where Amidamaru was going. If the two were to perform Spirit Unity then Amidamaru would be able to see whatever was bothering Yoh, and maybe even help him fight against it.

"But with Yoh unconscious how with you unite with him?"

"That is a good point, my friend," Amidamaru said to the other spirit. "I had not thought of that."

"Waitaminute – Anna."

"Anna?" Amidamaru raised an elegant eyebrow in question.

Ren nodded sagely. "Yes. She is a Spirit Medium, is she not?"

"Yes," replied Amidamaru confused.

"Then she can place your spirit in Yoh's body. It would be like the forced unity she performed on Ryo and Mosuke."

"So – does that mean that I would have to face the beads…?" Amidamaru felt himself sweat. He hated those things with a passion.

"What's more important? Yoh – or those stupid beads?" scolded Ren hotly.

"You are correct," admitted Amidamaru resignedly.

"Of course I'm right," said Ren smugly. "I always am."

"Yes Master Ren." Bason glowed with pride.

"In that case I will go and find Anna…"

The yielding spirit drifted dolefully from the two to seek out the much feared Spirit Medium and her detested beads…

"Do you really believe that it will work, Master Ren?"

"If it doesn't I don't know what else we can do…"

* * *

"No! Please – don't go!" cried Yoh fitfully. He rolled around spasmodically on his bed, tangling himself in thin sheets, although his body was covered in a layer of icy sweat.

"This is worse than I thought," whispered Faust, more to himself than anyone else. "Eliza?"

The ghostly nurse handed him a freshly washed face towel, drenched in warm water in the hopes of at least stabilising his temperature.

"Hao!" Yoh reached out, trying to grab at something unseen by any eyes but those in his mind. "Hao!"

Faust frowned. This made no sense. Yoh had defeated – no destroyed Hao back in the Patch Village. He had seemed fine with it then, gladly accepting his victory over his mad brother. But now…he was screaming for him as though he believed that he had yet to die – or was – dying.

Could it be that _hadn't_ killed the other shaman?

"I need you…" breathed Yoh, his breath coming in erratic pants. "Hao…"

In all his years, Faust had never seen anything quite like this. Yes, he had seen fits of madness caused by fever, malnutrition and even sleep deprivation, but he was sure that Yoh didn't suffer from any of these things. He was young, healthy, ate well and slept often – the latter two usually during his rigorous training which had led him to become so strong in the first place.

So what was it that was doing this to Yoh?

Eliza placed a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"What is it, my love?"

The spirit whispered something in his ear which caused his eyes to widen and jaw to drop open.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"But that would mean that – that Yoh…"

Another nod.

"Oh no…"

* * *

So here it is – the second chapter.

Do you think the plan will work? What is happening to Yoh? Will Anna ever find and out he said? Will Ryo and the others stay alive long enough to tell her? And what exactly did Eliza tell Faust? Can anyone guess the answers to these questions? Find out next time –

okay, enough of that!

Please review and tell me what you think! The more reviews, the faster the update, hint-hint…


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention!**

Just a little information for anyone who is also interested in **Yu-Gi-Oh**…

Just so everyone knows, **Huajun** and I have decided to hold a FanFiction contest for the **Doom Arc**.

The contest has now officially opened and all the information can be found at the following webaddress: http/ that doesn't work, please use the Link on my Profile or type it in!

Anyway, I hope you'll take a look at it and see what it's all about. Please, please, please contact us if you have any questions (our details are on the website).

Anyone can enter, so please do. The contest promises to be a lot of fun, so give it a go!

**Thank You!

* * *

**

**MeeLee** – I know, but when have we actually ever heard Eliza speak? Perhaps a bit, but that doesn't mean to say that there will be any less RenxHoro Horo, since – I'm guessing – this is your favourite pairing.

And no problem. I honestly really enjoyed reading your stuff. When I have more time I'm planning on reading your longer stories, and I'm sure that they will be every bit as wonderful as the ones I've already seen. You are very talented and can make even serious situations more light-hearted!

**Nyago** – would I ever deliberately leave such horrible cliffhangers? – reads over this chapter – erm…moving on. There is a very good reason for why Yoh is acting this way, but I'm not telling you why yet!

**Emic 192** – and poor Yoh, too.

**Sarah **– thank you! I'm glad you want to read more – it means I'm doing something right!

A/N this chapter turned out to be a lot longer than I had originally planned. Oh well, more for you! I hope you all like it.

* * *

**Touched By Fire**

"So you see Anna, I – Yoh – erm…_we _– we really need your help…" Amidamaru's voice was barely audible even in the terrible silence that surrounded him.

Anna simply stared at him passively, waiting for him to finish. The six hundred year old ghost had rushed in through the open window, harping on about some way that they could help Yoh. She – in her shocked and slightly unsettled state, having been perched on the window ledge ready to pounce on Mick and retrieve her precious spirit beads, which she was planning on using to obliterate the irritating jaguar – had actually lost her balance and tumbled to the floor. That had led all movement in the room to stop and Anna had seriously considered strangling the samurai with them until he turned blue…er – bluer than he already was in his spirit form. And she would have had it not been for what he said.

"We really need your help."

She sighed inwardly. Why did they all think her to be so cold and uncaring? Had she really been treating Yoh so badly? Had she been too harsh on him? All the training – the endless training – that had been for his own good. She didn't put him through it just because she liked to watch the lazy ass suffer! It was for his own benefit.

If she hadn't, there was no way that Yoh could have defeated Hao.

Didn't they know that? Didn't they know that she only wanted to help? She hadn't realised that she had come across so callous and aloof. When – _if_ – if Yoh ever recovered from this she resolved to treat him better. She'd let him eat hamburgers, maybe, or even give him like an hour off or something…

"If I help you," she began, hoping her voice wouldn't break. "I want you to tell me the truth about what Yoh has been saying."

It made sense that Anna would barter with him, even with Yoh's life on the line. She was an all or nothing person, but only when it came to something she wanted. She had to be in charge – needed the control.

Right now, she was just as helpless as everyone else, and felt like she was floundering. She needed to take back something – to have something to hold onto. As corny as it sounded, she had always viewed Yoh as her rock. She could count on him; count on him to oversleep, overeat, screw stuff up…okay, so he wasn't the most reliable person, but he came through and he was always there. _Was_ – was always there…

Amidamaru could see the own conflict that Anna was experiencing through her shadowed eyes. Unbeknownst to any of the others, the samurai warrior had quite a high regard for the icy spirit medium. Sure, his spirit had often ended up severely sore after one of her training sessions, but he could feel the results and felt the trust – however grudgingly given – that Yoh had in her.

He understood that the two grew up together – just like he and Mosuke. Had Anna been another male, Amidamaru supposed that the two of them would have been best friends. That would have been better – then they wouldn't have to marry.

Although when he thought about it, he wondered if maybe – _just maybe_, he was slightly jealous of Anna. She may not have had Yoh the way that she wanted him, but she had a chance. Amidamaru felt that if the two were ever to marry, he would be pushed out of the picture.

In truth, he feared that their physical union may become even more potent then his and Yoh's spirit unity.

Amidamaru glanced at the other shamans and spirits present in the room and he found his resolve wavering. He could tell that they were all thinking the same thing. Could he help Yoh by breaking his trust? Then again, did he have a choice?

"Very well."

He would never let Yoh die, even if it meant losing him.

* * *

Faust listened gravely to the impulsive plan organised by Ren, Bason and Amidamaru. He had to admit it was a good idea – one that just might work and help Yoh – but… 

"But if it goes wrong, we could not only make Yoh worse, but we could also lose Amidamaru," he warned.

Even as a necromancer he had never tried such a thing – to give a deceased body back its spirit was possible, but even that had dangers. What if the wrong spirit was used? Could they accept life again after they had already died? But to input a different spirit into the body of one still living – however closely bonded the two may be…

"Yes, but if we don't try we may lose Yoh anyway."

Faust turned to look at Ren. It was strange that this boy who had once wanted to destroy Yoh so badly he had even defeated him so that no one else could conquer his quarry before he could seemed so intent on aiding his former arch nemesis.

He smiled inwardly. It was the effect that the young Asakura had on people. Really, he only had to look at Yoh's companions to see who he had converted; the former leader of a rowdy biker gang, a once shy schoolboy, all of them were a testament to Yoh and his spirit.

"I think Renny's right," commented Horo Horo. "And it's a good idea – I wish I had thought of it," he added diffidently.

Ren smirked.

"Alright then, we'll try it. But if anything goes wrong we stop straight away," added Faust. It wasn't that he didn't want to help, but he didn't think that the others realised how difficult and dangerous what they wanted to do was.

Then was planning, the need for complete concentration and Faust found himself running through the whole mechanics of the process in a bid to warn them about what they were about to embark on.

"Ren, you'll need to lend Yoh some of your Furyoki or else his body may not be able to stand the spirit invasion."

The Chinese shaman nodded and moved so that he sat cross-legged next to Yoh's body. He placed both his hands over the other shaman's heart, ready to do all he could to help his friend.

"And what will we be doing?" asked Ryo.

"You and Horo Horo will have to act as an anchor to Amidamaru."

"Dude – what do you mean, an anchor?"

Suddenly, Chocolove leapt into view in a full naval Navy uniform. "Maybe he means –"

"Not now!" this time, it was neither Ren or Horo Horo, but Manta who was reprimanding the 'comedians' inappropriate outburst. They all remembered his last (painfully bad) naval 'joke.'

"Hey – sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood," he said defensively.

A collective sigh was heard.

Faust, seemingly unfazed continued. "As an anchor, you will be Amidamaru's link from this world when he goes into Yoh's body and joins with him. If anything happens, you will be able to pull him out immediately," explained Faust.

"For Master Yoh, I would do anything!" declared Ryo loudly.

"I hear you man!" seconded Horo Horo enthusiastically and the two high-fived.

"Eh…sometimes I think you are all crazy!" Tokagero stated.

"Ah, but you forget, my friend that it was indeed Master Yoh who gave you a chance and saved you from Anna's spirit beads when you possessed him." Ryo looked fondly at his ghost. "If it were not for him we would never have become partners."

Tokagero cast a sly glance at Yoh. He had to admit that his shaman did have a point. The young Asakura had the uncanny ability to see beyond outside appearances and through any masks and bring out the truth. He brought out the good in just about everyone he met, which was evident through all his friends. Even rivals had become companions to the wild haired shaman.

"Er…hey Faust?" asked Chocolove sheepishly, idly poking his two forefingers together in a gesture of embarrassment.

"What is it?"

"Do I get to help?"

A small smile quirked to his dark lips as he answered, "Chocolove, you will feed Anna some of your Furyoku so that she has enough power to unite Amidamaru and Yoh."

"But, when she united Mosuke and Ryo she didn't have to use any extra Furyoku," said Manta, he brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Yes, but back then Ryo was both willing and an inexperienced shaman. Yoh is powerful and we are doing this without his consent."

"Oh…that makes sense. No offence Ryo!"

Ryo only smiled sadly. "Worry not, little man. I can accept the truth. Besides, I am now a lot stronger, am I not?"

"Yeah! You tell them Ryo!" added Tokagero supportively.

"Eliza and I will make sure that Yoh's condition remains stable. If I tell you to stop, you must do so immediately – understand?"

Everyone nodded. They all knew better than to cross the necromancer who could conjure entire graveyards without even breaking into a sweat. Well, at least he had now stopped raising the dead. For the most part anyway – he was a shaman after all.

The group gathered around Yoh, forming a makeshift circle round his trembling body that jerked every so often. At least his screams had stopped. Instead, he was mumbling periodically in what appeared to be a much more peaceful slumber though his face would twist into expressions of discomfort.

Faust and Eliza were knelt by Yoh's head, gently dabbing the shaman with cool cloths. Opposite Ren sat Horo Horo and Ryo, tuning their Furyoku so that it was as close to that of Amidamaru's as possible. Next to Yoh's feet stood Anna, Chocolove crouched behind her.

"Ready?" asked Faust.

Everyone nodded.

Anna waved the spirit beads through the air, making their surroundings turn dark. The only thing that could be seen was the eerie light emitted from the spheres in Anna's grasp.

"Spirit of Amidamaru," she began in her commanding tone. "If you can hear my voice, if you can see my beads, then follow their glow. Follow them and become one with Asakura Yoh!"

Amidamaru felt his being pulled into Yoh's, only it was not as easy as he was used to. In fact it was painful. Very painful.

"Amidamaru, are you alright?" asked Ryo, feeling the resistance through their improvised bond.

Amidamaru gritted his teeth before answering. "Yes, I will be fine."

Anna held out her hands in front of her, directing Amidamaru's spirit. He let out a cry of pain, but it was drowned out by Yoh. The young Asakura called out in distress and his body jolted.

"Ren! Give him more of your Furyoku," demanded Faust as he struggled to hold the quivering shaman still. He really didn't want to have to restrain the boy, but unless he stopped thrashing, Faust would have no choice.

Ren nodded and complied, sending waves of his own energy into Yoh's body.

"Good – keep it up," ordered Faust as he noticed Yoh's strained breathing slowing again. Carefully, he released his hold on him and loosened the Furyoku induced shackles that he had placed on Yoh.

"Dude, we're nearly there!" announced Horo Horo as he felt his hold on Amidamaru weaken slightly as the spirit slipped into Yoh's and began to merge.

"Whatever you do – don't loosen your grip on him!"

"Master Ren – be careful you do not use too much or your Furyoku."

"Bason, do not worry about me. I won't let anything happen to Yoh," he growled.

But Bason was still worried. Ren had his face held in an expression of pure concentration, determination and effort. He knew that his master would be true to his word, no matter what the cost – even to himself.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of bright blue light as two spirits became one.

"Yoh!" shouted Amidamaru as his spirit was finally unified with that of Yoh's.

Anna collapsed to her knees, the spirit beads clattering loudly on the wooden floor as she fell.

"Anna!" Chocolove increased the amount of Furyoku that he was feeding Anna so that she could recover faster.

"I'm fine."

"You did well," congratulated Faust earnestly.

"Thanks," she coughed.

"Ren? Ren!" cried a worried sounding voice.

Faust snapped his head up to see Horo Horo poking at the purple haired shaman tentatively, Kororo perched anxiously on his shoulder with a look of concern flitting over her sweet features.

"Dude – what's going on with Renny?" he demanded sharply as he stared at Ren.

"Short pants – hey, wake up!" tried Ryo.

He was still in the exact same position, but his eyes were wide and unseeing. He looked as though he were in a trance and an odd light surrounded his body.

"No – keep your focus!" yelled Faust, but to no avail.

Suddenly, the strange light consumed both Ryo and Horo Horo and they too, fell silent and still.

"Er…Faust?" questioned Manta nervously. "What just happened?"

"I was afraid of this…"

"What? What's going on?" Chocolove leapt to his feet.

"Their spirits have been pulled in."

"What?"

"How?"

"Well, Ren was supporting Yoh's spirit using his own Furyoku, but he must have somehow merged his spirit to Yoh's by accident. Their Furyoku must be more similar than I had originally thought."

"But what about the others? You said they were an anchor!" snapped Manta angrily.

"They were, but they lost their concentration and were drawn in along with Amidamaru."

"Well how do we get them out again?" he was very worried about the Fate of his friends.

"We can't," answered Anna simply.

"But why?" questioned Chocolove.

"If we were to pull them out before their ready their spirits would be ripped to pieces during the transition. We have no choice but to wait until they finish what they have to do. Besides, Anna doesn't have the strength to pull them out anyway," explained Faust matter of factly.

"So you're saying that all we can do is sit here and wait and hope that nothing else goes wrong?" Manta was going red with exasperation.

Anna said nothing and Faust merely shrugged.

"You're kidding…"

"Chocolove, jokes are your speciality, not mine."

"I – I can't believe it."

The remainder of the group could only watch and pray as Asakura Yoh suddenly began screaming, although where it was from pain or the invasion none could guess.

"Eliza!" cried Faust.

The blonde spirit quickly appeared at her lover's side, a tranquilizer gun in her soft hands.

"You're not gonna stick that in Yoh, are you?" asked Manta incredulously as he stared in horror at the sharp point of the needle that glinted menacingly even in the dim light of the room.

"I have no choice," replied Faust mournfully.

He closed his eyes and a purple light surrounded his hands, which he waved over Yoh's body. Dark violet tendrils of light appeared around the young Asakura's wrists and ankles to stop his violent movements.

Anna cringed as she watched her childhood friend try desperately to pull free of the Furyoku-made bonds that Faust had placed on him.

"Yoh…" she whispered.

Manta watched as what seemed to be tears rolled down her cheeks and landed with soft 'plops' on the floor beside her.

"I – I – I need some air," she announced as she covered her face with her hands and fled from the room.

This was bad. Anna had only ever cried when it appeared that whatever it was she was crying about seemed absolutely hopeless. Manta hoped that it wasn't an omen, because if it was, it was a really, really bad sign. Now all they needed was for the Star of Destiny to be devoured by the Star of Destruction, because truth to be told, for them, without Yoh, the world might as well be destroyed.

Faust ignored the scene and proceeded to take the small metal item from Eliza. Carefully, he pressed the needle into a vein in Yoh's forearm before injecting the clear liquid into his bloodstream. He waited a few moments, and sure enough, Yoh seemed to calm.

Now the only thing they could do was hope that whatever it was that was doing this to Yoh wouldn't affect the others.

* * *

You know what I'm gonna ask, don't you? Please leave me a little review and tell me what you think – all feedback is greatly appreciated! 

Oh yeah - and please check out the website for the Doom/Doma contest. Please?


	4. Chapter 4

Touched By Fire

Argh! I know – I know, I haven't updated in so long! I'm sorry, and I don't want to give you the reason, because it will just sound like an excuse, but whatever. Anyway, I haven't forgotten about this story – in fact I've already started work on the next chapter and it starts to get very interesting – trust me. Too bad you need to slog through this bit first though!

**quarto** – I hadn't planned on one, but you never know how the story will unfold…

**DragonStorm85** – just wait until you read the next chapter!

**jiaochan** – thank you, and I'll try to – don't know how long it will take me, though!

**MeeLee** – I never thought about it like that – but yeah…Wow – imagine what else will happen! I'm really glad that you decided to enter the contest – not too long to go now!

**sakura** – aww…thanks – I will, that means a lot!

**Emerald Dragon** – thank you, that's just so nice…I'll do my best!

* * *

Anna trembled as she fought against the wave of tears that had led her to find refuge in her room. She just couldn't stand it – seeing Yoh like that was just too much for her. Restrained, struggling and in such mental anguish as well as physical pain – more than anything she could ever put him through – not that she ever wanted to. She wanted to be strong, to be that cold ice maiden that they all knew and loathed, but she couldn't do it anymore. She was sick of being her –she wanted to be someone else. Someone who could share the laughs and be part of the team.

It was obvious to her that she was excluded from the group. Even Tamao seemed to be more accepted – she was a shaman in training after all, and one of the guys as well. If she weren't so shy then perhaps they would let her be a bigger part of the gang. On the other hand, if it wasn't for her powers as a Spirit Medium, Anna doubted she would even have been a part of the attempted rescue mission. It wasn't easy being her.

Crumpled in a dejected heap on the wooden floor, her head was rested carelessly against the wall. The coldness felt good and the darkness offered her some comfort.

"Yoh…please be okay…" she whispered.

At that moment, the screen door to her room was slid open, sending a bright stream of light into the room. She squinted up to see the outline of Tamao standing in her doorway. She looked terrified to see Anna in the room and halfway between wanting run and faint. Then, she noticed how terrible Anna looked.

"Oh my! Anna!" cried the young girl. "Are you alright?" she asked as she dropped to her knees in front of the once domineering spirit medium.

Anna opened her mouth to say something cool and hope that the darkness hid her demeanour, but she was both too physically and mentally shattered. Instead, she gave into the side that they never knew she had. She shook her head slowly, her short locks framing her face.

"I'm scared, Tamao," she admitted, her voice wavering.

"Anna…" Tamao moved slightly closer to her, but was insure of what to do. She had heard something that sounded like crying coming from the other room and come to check to put her mind at rest, but she had never expected to find Anna in such a state.

"I've never been this scared before. Not even when Yoh was fighting Hao."

Tamao stared at Anna, her while body shaking as she continued.

"I – I don't know if – if…" Anna looked up at Tamao, her eyes pleading with the pink haired girl to tell her that it would be alright, that Yoh would be fine and that it would all work out eventually…

But how could she say that if she wasn't even sure if that was what she believed?

"Anna –"

But before Tamao could say anymore, Anna had fallen forwards in a dead faint. Luckily the young shaman in training had been present to catch her in her arms. Gently, she moved her so that she lay on her bed, the moonlight highlighting her face.

"Oh Anna…" murmured Tamao as she brushed away stray tears. She had never seen her cry – never seen Anna so helpless. Tamao pulled a blanket over the spirit medium and tucked it under her chin. Impulsively, she placed a sisterly kiss on her cheek before returning to her own room where she too would struggle against tears until sleep eventually pulled her away.

She never saw the small smile that appeared on Anna's pale lips.

* * *

"Hello?" echoed a voice in the suffocating darkness. "Is there anybody here?"

"Hey!" shouted another and the tall shaman leapt several thousand feet into the air in shock.

"Who said that?" demanded the voice in a breathless yell as he tried to calm his pounding heart, his eyes searching the impenetrable darkness for the source of the sound.

"Ryo is that you?"

"Tokagero?"

"Who did you think I was?"

"Where are you?" questioned the black haired shaman as he waved his hands in front of his face. "I can't see you." Then again, he couldn't see anything at all.

"Eh!" Tokagero closed his eyes and concentrated so that in the shadows, Ryo could make out the faint green glow of his guardian ghost's spirit form. "Hey, Ryo?" the ghost asked when he was sure that his shaman could see him again.

"What is it, Tokagero?"

"Well, I was just wondering – where the heck are we?" spat the somewhat irked spirit as he floated alongside his chosen shaman. He was currently seriously questioning why he had ever decided to pair up with the hapless biker who was constantly getting involved in affairs that he would prefer to keep out of. He could have just stayed 'The Infamous Tokagero,' but instead he had condemned himself to following Ryo in his quest to find a 'Sacred Hang' for him and his elusive 'Shaman Queen,' risking his life for deceptively effeminate looking shaman (1), helped to save the world against the biggest and most badass spirit he had even seen and was now lost in who knows where.

Exactly how he had wanted to spend his afterlife. _Not_.

"Hm…" murmured Ryo thoughtfully. "I do not know, but this pace is almost as bad as the Tunnel of Tartarus."

"You mean that place that nearly drove you crazy?" Tokagero shivered. That was one _hell_ of a place…

"Yes," he answered gravely. "Perhaps –"

But Ryo was cut off when he felt something very cold and – at least he guessed – very sharp being pressed against his throat. He gulped.

"Who goes there?" came a harsh and demanding voice.

"Short pants?" a high pitched squeal replied.

"Ryo?"

Ryo nodded wildly and slowly, the blade was pulled away. It caught the light from Tokagero and Ryo began to sweat when he saw how close the short shaman had come to decapitating his beautiful head. How would he ever find his Shaman Queen without a head?

"Yes, my young friend, it is I."

Ren resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Really, he had never noticed how oddly Ryo spoke until now. But back then he had spent most of his time ignoring these – _lesser shamans_.

"Great! Trust me to get sent to some weird place with the likes of _you_. Why couldn't it have been that stupid snowball?" he asked irritably as he crossed his arms indifferently.

Ryo raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why would you prefer him?" he questioned. Could it be that – short pants and blue hair…?

"Because!" shouted Ren suddenly, his face slightly red when he realised what Ryo was insinuating. "I got stuck with his little ghost and she won't shut up about him! All it is, is 'Horo Horo this' and 'Horo Horo that!'" he squeaked in a perfect imitation of the little Minution. "Do you know how annoying it is to have some puny little spirit constantly go _on_ and _on_ about their shaman?"

* * *

Elsewhere in the darkness another shaman and spirit walked blindly forward, hoping that they would eventually find a way out of their pitch black surroundings.

"And then Lord En forced Master Ren to endue his horrendous attacks…"

"…"

"And the time when he took out the milkman who was late…"

Unseen in the darkness, an eye twitched involuntarily.

"And then there was the time that Master Ren saved Miss Jun from their cousin…"

"Dude! I know that one already – I was there!" shouted Horo Horo in exasperation, suddenly unable to take anymore.

"No – this wasn't during the Shaman Tournament," corrected Bason. "Although Master Ren has defeated a lot of his own family on many occasions," he mused. Family relations were not a Tao strongpoint. "Have I told you about the time when he took out Lei Pai Long with his bare hands?"

Horo Horo fought against the urge to scream. Here he was tired, hungry and kinda needing the bathroom. Not only that, he was lost in who knows where with Ren's guardian ghost and all the spirit had done was talk about Ren. Not that he would have minded usually, after all, Ren didn't speak much so the only way to find out anything about him was to talk to his family, but the way Bason went on…

"And when he was five, Master Ren –"

"That's it!" he cried out abruptly.

"Are you alright?" asked Bason.

"I'm fine!" he replied hotly. Well, he was now that Bason had shut the hell up!

"If you're certain…you know, Master Ren was right about you –"

"ARGH!" Horo Horo fell to his knees and held his aching head between his hands. "Dude, do you have to keep banging on about Renny? I already know that he thinks I'm a klutz who talks funny, which is rich coming from him, and drinks too much soda – even though he ahs that weird milk addiction – and is scared of his sister – even though I'm not nearly as whipped as he is under Jun. And as much as I'd love to hear you worship him and kiss his ass some more I feel like I've been given his whole life story already. Jeez – yes, I know, he's a great guy who always comes through and he's always right – damn him! And he's a really good fighter who's really strong and one of the most powerful shaman in the world and –"

"Are you done yet?"

Horo Horo felt himself choke on his words when he heard the sharp voice that belonged to none other than Tao Ren. He was now glad of the darkness as it hid his face which was undoubtedly turning red. Really, of all the people who could have heard him praising Ren, it just had to be the Tao himself. He was now certain that Fate had decreed that he would be doomed to humiliate himself in front of Tao Ren for eternity and a day. Unless he died of embarrassment before then that is.

"Er…how much did you hear?" he asked sheepishly, hoping that he hadn't done too much to damage his pride.

"Enough to realise that you left out that I think you talk too much."

Horo Horo flushed bright beetroot. So now the great Ren-sama now thought he was an idiot on top of whatever else he had already thought.

"And I am not 'whipped' – besides, at least my sister doesn't make me train until I've lost half my mind from boredom. But then again, given the way you fawn after you tiny little ghost you don't have much of a brain to lose anyway," Ren sniffed haughtily.

"Hey – you leave Kororo outta this!" cried Horo Horo. "She's done nothing to you!"

"On the contrary, she's just spent the last however long we've been here making my ears bleed with stories of your rather…_interesting childhood_…"

Horo Horo felt himself sweat. If she had told Ren the story about Pirika and the tutu…man, he was never gonna live it down…luckily, Ren wasn't able to say anything else as he was attacked by another spirit.

"Master Ren!" exclaimed Bason happily as he pounced on the unsuspecting shaman.

"Uh! Bason – what are you doing?" he asked as the spirit ball pummelled him with what he assumed were affectionate 'hugs.' He shivered at the thought. Really, imagine an ancient Chinese Warlord _hugging_ his shaman… If he wasn't _still_ reading his book on how to be a more sensitive person he would have gagged. "What have I told you about Public Displays of Affection?"

But it seemed his words were ignored as the red spirit continued to embrace him. At this impromptu display of affection, Kororo leapt from Ren's shoulder into her own shaman's arms and cooed contentedly at having been reunited with the boy.

"Aww, come on, man – don't be like that!" said Horo Horo fondly as he held the fussing spirit to his body in a warm cuddle.

"Heh! Sometimes you guys make me sick!" spat Tokagero. "Look at them, Ryo – just like a bunch of sissy –"

Suddenly, the green spirit found himself enveloped by the tall shaman, thin arms squeezing him tightly.

"I am so glad that I have you, Tokagero…"

"Ah! Get off me!" he screamed. "That's disgusting – you're a grown man!"

In the distance, unseen by these shaman, was a solitary ghost watching the exhibit from a distance with a heavy heart. Amidamaru sighed as he thought about Yoh and how close they were.

_Amidamaru is like my brother!_ he once said.

Yoh had saved him many times; from Lenny, from those weird music brothers, Fudo and perhaps the worst of them all – Anna. Now the tables had turned and it was time for Amidamaru to replay all those actions and save him. It was no use floating around and moping – he had to find Yoh.

With another glance at their shaman and spirit friends, Amidamaru went into spirit form and flew away, determined to find Yoh.

* * *

Guess who

Yeah, I know – pretty pointless, but cute and fluffy all the same. Believe me, you'll need it before the next chapter…


	5. Chapter 5

**Touched By Fire**

Yoh felt like his mind was about to explode. He hadn't a clue as to where he was or what he was doing and had been wandering aimlessly in bitter darkness for – well, he wasn't sure how long, but it was a pretty damn long time.

It reminded him of when Hao had attempted to merge his soul with his. Yoh shuddered slightly at the memory – of how dark and cold it had been and how only the warmth of his brother's voice had kept him awake…

He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the strange sensation that the recollection gave him; sort of a mix between a knot in his stomach and the fluttering of his heart.

"What's going on?" he asked aloud.

The only answer was his voice echoing around him.

"Argh!" Yoh wanted to scream, the last thing he remembered was – he felt a pain in his heart – _Hao_…

Yoh knew that Hao hadn't died in what everyone considered to be the 'final' confrontation. Far from it in fact. The younger of the two Asakura's knew indisputably that it should have been _him_ – if anyone – that should have been killed.

But that hadn't happened. Despite Hao's threats to 'finish him off' he had failed to make good of his promises. But he didn't even try to keep them. Sure, their fight looked like it was intense, but while Yoh was throwing Hao his strongest attacks, his brother was using flashy moves that looked strong but were all style and no substance.

In other words, Yoh knew that Hao had let him win.

What he didn't know was why.

_Why, Hao?_

"Humans are destroying the Earth…"

_That voice._

"Hao?" Yoh spun around expecting to see his brother behind him.

_Nothing_.

"…look at them – they don't care about anything but themselves…"

Again the voice, Hao's voice, but he couldn't see Hao anywhere.

"Hao? Where are you?"

"…they are such selfish and pathetic creatures…"

Suddenly, Yoh became unbearably hot as the air around him erupted into flames.

"What's going on?"

"…they will destroy everything, brother…"

Yoh watched in horror at the scenes of desolation and destruction that had begun to surround him.

Lush green forests disappeared in a flurry of smoke as huge yellow machines tore out trees and ran over the land. Animals that fled their destroyed homelands in their thousands were soon mown down in much the same fashion as the woodland, their sharp, pained cries filling the air.

"…everything…"

The sea, the beautiful, bright blue ocean suddenly turned a murky green, muddy brown and then sickly grey with sewage. Plastic bags, cans, fishing nets, even tyres and ovens, Yoh watched in mute horror as the sea became filled with the waste of filthy humans.

Fish floated to the surface, bloated due to the radiation in the waters and birds had been trapped in webs and wires.

"…unless we destroy them first…"

Yoh felt the world spinning around him, and was soon unable to control his body. He found himself stumbling and landing with a heavy thump on solid earth – but he was falling…

Somehow, the ground had vanished and he was falling through air.

"The only way we can save the World is by destroying the humans, Yoh."

Yoh shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the sickening feeling that was rising from his stomach into his throat.

"What do you want from me?" he whispered.

"Help me…"

A searing heat seemed to engulf him, surrounding his entire body in a coat of flames.

"I'm – I'm dying…" he spluttered as heavy black smoke began to choke him.

"How do you think the Earth feels, Yoh?"

"Wh-what?" spluttered Yoh.

"This is what the humans are doing to Mother Nature," revealed the voice.

"No!" cried Yoh, trying to free himself from the tendrils of smoke that had wrapped themselves around his neck. "No, it can't be!"

"Look at them!" demanded Hao. "How can you stand by and watch this happen? We are shaman in blood and in spirit – we are one with this World, Yoh, and when it dies, we will perish as well."

"No – no, it's not true!" he screamed, not willing to watch the undoubted scene of desolation that Hao had almost positively chosen to show him in a bid to turn him to his cause.

His friends – his friends were being consumed by the very Earth that they had fought so hard to protect – all because the humans has abused and mistreated it. Yoh watched in mute horror as his companions writhed in what he could only describe as Armageddon.

"_Yoh!"_

Horo Horo tried desperately to save his Minutions, but to no avail. Their once lush lakes were fading away to nothing until all that remained was dry Earth. Snow hurled itself from the tops of mountains, filling the huge craters, swallowing both the tiny spirits and the kind hearted Ainu in a crushing avalanche of frozen water.

"No…"

"_Master Yoh!"_

"_Help us!"_

Ryo and Chocolove were surrounded by fire, unable to escape – trembling and clutching one another. The flames shot up around them, bleeding grey smoke into the once clear air. Vines and trees began to wilt and wither, wrapping themselves around his two shaman friends and dragging them underneath the scorched Earth…

"Why is this happening?" Yoh tried to turn away, but he found that he couldn't – he couldn't even close his eyes!

"_Yoh, you're the only one who can save us."_

Anna appeared before him – not the cold and formidable young woman he was so used to seeing – but the little girl he had known since birth, her dark eyes shining with tears.

"_Please, Yoh…"_

Youthful innocence shone up at him as he remembered how happy he and his best friend had once been. He found himself frowning. That was before they had met the humans, when they lived in a village inhabited only by shaman or those with shamanic abilities like themselves.

"_Don't let them hurt anyone else."_

Little Anna moved closer to him and raised her cupped hands to his face. Yoh stared at her questioningly, wondering what she had within and almost as though she could hear his thought she opened them.

Yoh gasped. In the centre of her palms she held a tiny baby bird. Its small eyes were glassy in death and he noticed that its singed feathers ran along the length of a broken wing.

"Who did this?" he ground out.

"_The humans,"_ came an almost silent whisper.

Yoh found himself shaking with tears – tears of anger and sadness, of grief and of vengeance. The crystalline droplets slid down his face, splashing onto the shattered creature in the hands of the Spirit Medium.

"_Save us Yoh."_

Suddenly, the animal twitched, the broken wind fixing itself into place, the teardrops dripping from the tips of glossy feathers. The beak opened and a quiet but strong chirp was heard. The little bird stood up in Anna's palms and cocked his head at Yoh before it started to sing.

Yoh thought that it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"_Thank you," _Anna said gratefully, before she too vanished.

"Anna – wait!" Yoh called after her, but she was already gone.

Although his tears had stopped, Yoh didn't feel any less angry at the humans.

"How dare they?" he screamed. "How dare the humans do this? What gives them the right to destroy life like this?"

"We do."

Yoh looked up, expecting to see his brother again, but was surprised to see Ren. The trademark smirk was still firmly in place, but behind his amber eyes, Yoh could see a sadness that he was only now beginning to understand.

"What?" Yoh blinked, taken aback by his friend's sudden appearance before him.

"You asked what gives humans' the right to destroy our World – that was your answer. _Us_."

"I don't understand," whispered Yoh.

And he didn't. He didn't know why this was happening, or even why it was happening to him.

"Think about it, Yoh. We are Shaman – we have an inextricable link with Nature – a link that humans can only dream of."

Ren leapt down from the column that he stood on and took hold of Yoh's hand. The world around them seemed to shimmer and change – total darkness one moment, to what could only be described as the graveyard of the Earth.

_This has to be a dream – or a nightmare._

But it couldn't be. Not with Ren's hand around his – so strong and warm as it pulled him through the mass graves of animals, plants and most disturbingly – people.

"We have the power to save the World, Yoh, but to do that we must first stop the humans. Until we do, then we are allowing them to destroy our Earth."

Ren paused in front of a huge mountain of rubble. Taking his Kwon Dao, Ren sliced through the main body of it, unveiling none other than Faust VIII.

Yoh collapsed to his knees. "What happened to him?" he croaked.

Ren stared directly at him, his eyes hard. "He tried to convince the humans to stop what they were doing – but he refused to fight them. In the end, they killed him, even though he never even lifted a finger against them. Faust easily could have crushed them – but he didn't. He gave his life for nothing."

"I – I can't believe this," stammered Yoh.

Ren seized him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him until his face was barely a breath away from his own.

"You had better start believing this Yoh," he snarled, pushing Yoh up against a wall. "Because this is exactly what will happen if we continue to allow the humans to – to –"

And he stopped.

Yoh saw his eyes widen ever so slightly and then felt his excruciating hold on him loosen.

"Ren?"

Suddenly, his whole body slumped forward on top of him and he found the two of them falling into a tangled pile of limbs. Yoh tried to push him off, but found that he couldn't. His arms felt heavier than stone and he couldn't seem – couldn't seem to catch his breath.

His eyes felt tired – more tired than he had ever felt before and started to close slowly. The crunch of dry earth under foot woke him and he looked up, only just able to see where Ren's body had not covered him.

"Morty?"

Manta towered above him, his expression dark.

"You were always too trusting, Yoh," he spat. "Ren tried to save you, but he will die as well," he jeered, jabbing his finger in the direction of the two of them.

It was only then that Yoh noticed the trail of blood and the hole in Ren's shoulder. He knew then that he had one similar in his own.

"You should have listened to them when you had the chance and destroyed us." Manta lifted his other hand and Yoh could see that it held a silver revolver. "Now," he said as he levelled the gun between Yoh's eyes. "We will destroy you."

Pale fingers squeezed the trigger and Yoh saw the hammer move back almost in slow motion. As it struck the silver bullet emerged with a dreadful metal clang - it's target, Asakura Yoh…


	6. Chapter 6

**Touched By Fire**

"You should have listened to them when you had the chance and destroyed us." Manta lifted his other hand and Yoh could see that it held a silver revolver. "Now," he said as he levelled the gun between Yoh's eyes. "We will destroy you."

Pale fingers squeezed the trigger and Yoh saw the hammer move back almost in slow motion. As it struck the silver bullet emerged with a dreadful metal clang, it's target, Asakura Yoh…

Yoh closed his eyes, silently cursing himself and all the humans – he couldn't believe that after everything he had done – everything they had done, that this was how it was to end.

_I'm going to die – and for what? For believing that humans and shaman could live together peacefully. What a waste…_

He readied himself to receive that fatal bullet, and then he felt himself being pushed aside by strong hands.

"What?" he had fallen onto his butt and noticed a familiar torso in his line of vision.

Yoh blinked in confusion as he felt his chin being tilted upwards by cold fingers and saw Ren smiling down at him, a trail of blood trickling down his chin.

"Don't let the humans destroy us," he managed before he fell forward, a silver bullet lodged at the base of his spine, severing vital nerves.

Yoh caught him, but immediately felt the heat seep away from his body and the spirit fly away.

"No," he screamed._"No!"_

Yoh hugged Ren's limp body against his, hot tears streaming down his flushed cheeks.

"Why?" he croaked.

Manta sneered down at him.

"Why did you have to kill him?" Yoh demanded, gasping when he no longer felt Ren in his arms. His body had turned to dust and was lost in Yoh's hellish vision of the future. 

A smirk appeared on thin lips. "Because you never stopped me."

Yoh felt the colour drain from his face. "What – what do you mean?"

But Manta was no longer there – instead, it was Lyserg, knelt amongst all the bloody corpses and broken Earth – but that wasn't the image that sent shivers down Yoh's spine. It was because he was cradling _him_ in his arms. 

No – not him. _Hao_.

"This is all our fault, Yoh," Lyserg whispered, Hao's head resting in his lap. "If only we had listened – we should have joined Hao. He knew – he knew that the humans would do this – that's why he killed my parents. He knew that anyone who wouldn't join him would go against him, and just letting them live would be helping the humans to win. Now it's too late…"

Lyserg looked up, his green eyes haunted and empty, a sad smile playing on his lips.

"…Unless you help us, Yoh."

"Hao…"

"You have the power – you can save us."

"But how?"

"Yoh, you have to save us – don't let the humans destroy us," Lyserg lowered his eyes and his hands clenched into tight balls. "They've already taken away so much from us – they have destroyed our homes…"

Yoh grimaced as he remembered the terrible scenes of destruction that he had witnessed – the raging oceans and scorching sun.

"…hurt our friends…"

Yoh instinctively tightened his hold of Ren, but he was no longer there – just like the others. All he had left were those awful images of Horo Horo and Faust and Ryo filtering into his mind.

"…they killed our families…"

"Hao wasn't evil," he said, more to himself than Lyserg.

"I know," replied the green haired shaman. "He only wanted to save us from what he knew would happen. Too bad we couldn't see it back then."

Yoh's heart tightened painfully as he crawled over to where Lyserg held Hao. The green haired shaman gently passed his brother's body over and Yoh gasped when he realised how light it had become.

"This – this shouldn't happen," he said shakily. "This won't happen!" 

Yoh closed his eyes, trying to halt the steady stream of tears, but failed.

Dark eyes flew open, but Yoh could no longer see Lyserg or any of the ruins that had been visible before.

Everything was gone.

Everything had been destroyed.

"I won't let that happen," he vowed. "You hear me Hao? I won't let the humans' destroy the Earth! I'll finish your dream of a shaman only world!"

His whole body shook violently as he clung desperately to Hao, unable to tear himself away from his brother – his other half, his twin soul.

Almost instinctively, Yoh brushed aside a stray lock of hair that had fallen over Hao's face. Yoh stared in wonder at how peaceful and innocent he looked.

He was beautiful, absolutely breathtaking.

Without even realising it, Yoh had lowered his face to his brothers, barely a breath apart.

"I'll do it for_you_," he promised quietly before pressing his lips to Hao's in a precious kiss.

As he embraced his brother with the tender touch, Yoh felt his eyes begin to close. It was as though his whole body was being drained, but he didn't care. In fact, after all the fighting and training it felt good to finally stop, to rest.

The emptiness around him seemed to grow darker, the shadows reaching out to consume everything, twisting themselves around it, making it a part of them.

The last thing Yoh saw was a tiny flicker of light before it all went completely black.

* * *

"I'm too late," Amidamaru gasped at loud as he noticed Yoh's spirit falling.

He seemed surrounded by darkness, but the more he fell, the closer he approached what looked like black fire, the dark flames reaching higher and higher.

_I can't give up – this is Yoh. I have to save him._

With steely determination the spirit propelled himself forward with such force that his usually blue spirit form shone white-hot in the darkness. The blaze of electric power seemed to dispel the shadows around him and bring light back into the emptiness that was Yoh.

Amidamaru struggled to understand what was happening.

As the light broke through the darkness it revealed what looked to be a perfect world; lush forests, beautiful oceans and flowing rivers…he just couldn't see what would cause Yoh such distress. 

When he was just below Yoh's falling form he broke out of his spirit ball back into his physical form. Well, as physical as a spirit could be anyway. He used his arms to shape a cradle, easily catching the falling boy's spirit.

It was strange, Yoh felt lighter and seemed to be missing his inner warmth.

"Yoh, please hold on," he pleaded.

Amidamaru wasn't entirely certain as to what he was supposed to do now that he had found Yoh. There seemed to be no problem in his mind, so the samurai reasoned that it had to be something else.

But if it wasn't physical or mental, it meant that it had to be spiritual.

That worried him.

Not only that, he also had to find a way to revive his soul and quickly. The original plan hadn't factored in so many other spirits being accommodated within Yoh's mind and body. Although he knew that his human partner was strong, his was still only mortal and had his limitations just as the others did.

* * *

"Wait!" Ren commanded suddenly.

"What is it, short pants?" Ryo asked.

"Do you gotta use the bathroom too?" Horo Horo questioned.

"No, you dolt!" the dark haired boy snapped. By now he had grow tired of the irritating shamans and their equally annoying spirits. "Don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Tokagero frowned.

"Feel like dancing?"

If Bason wasn't his own guardian spirit Ren would have offered him to Anna as soon as they returned to do as she wished.

"_No_," he sighed. "I can feel Yoh."

"Really? You can sense Master Yoh?" Ryo seemed amazed.

"How?" the blue haired shaman asked.

Ren shrugged. "I just can."

"Well then where is he?"

"He's," Ren closed his eyes in concentration. "He's here."

"_Here_?"

"I think this guy is loco," Tokagero whispered to Ryo.

But sure enough, at that moment Amidamaru appeared with his young charge gently slumbering in his arms – a far cry from the raging teen they had left earlier.

"You found him!" Horo Horo exclaimed.

"Of course I did," Ren answered smugly.

"Master Ren you are truly magnificent!" Bason gushed.

"Ren, we need to wake Yoh's spirit and leave – quickly. I don't think he can sustain all of us for much longer," Amidamaru spoke gravely.

"We need to wake him up?" Tokagero could barely contain his disbelief.

"This is not good – I've seen him sleep through Anna's torture before!" Horo Horo had the sudden feeling that they were all doomed.

"But even if we wake Master Yoh, how do we get out?"

"The effect should be instantaneous. As soon as Yoh's spirit regains possession of this body we should automatically be displaced back into our own," Ren explained.

"Okay, but that doesn't matter unless we wake him up first."

"Blue hair makes a point. How are we going to do that – it's almost impossible!" Ryo cried in distress.

A small smile touched itself to Ren's lips. "That's easy. We will wake him."

"Yeah, we need to, but how?"

Ren shook his head at Horo Horo. "_We_ will wake him."

"Huh?" Horo Horo was now utterly confused. "How?"

Ren looked tenderly at Yoh, barely restraining himself from snatching him from Amidamaru and keeping him for his own. "We tell him how much we need him, because Yoh always comes through for his friends. No matter what."

There was such a strong sense of conviction in his voice that the others couldn't help but be inspired by Ren's faith and trust in the boy that he once called his nemesis.

"Renny's right."

"Aren't I always?" he smirked back at Horo Horo.

The blue haired shaman snorted. "Is your head even gonna be able to get out after how big it's gotten since we've been here?"

"Well I think it would be much harder to get your butt out."

"Have you been looking at my ass?" the Ainu felt completely scandalised. 

"Ha! Don't flatter yourself – your little spirit told me all about the split pants and cat flap."

Horo Horo went bright red.

"As amusing as it is to watch you two bicker like an old married couple –"

Ryo was interrupted when two fists simultaneously slammed into his face.

"Never say that again," Horo Horo threatened.

"I second that. Besides, do you really think that I'd marry someone like _him_?"

The Ainu looked a little hurt for a moment, but hid it behind a joke. "Well, at least you admitted that I'd be the guy!"

"I –" Ren opened his mouth to reply, but found that there wasn't anything that he could say against Horo Horo's words.

_Damnit! I can't believe he beat me! Oh well, that's only one point to him…I'm ahead by what? Two gazzilion and three?_

By now, Ryo had recovered from the surprise attack, although he was holding a cheek with each hand since they had both swelled up to be the size of two watermelons.

"Maffer Yu!" he managed to spit out, albeit in a muffled manner.

"What?"

"He said, 'Master Yoh!'" Tokagero translated helpfully.

Upon hearing his name, Ren instantly took the lead. "We need to make a circle with our Furyoku," Ren said. "No – not you Amidamaru – you need to stay with Yoh and make sure that he makes it."

The samurai nodded dutifully.

"Bason, you and the other spirits need to stay close to us at all times or you might be left behind. The rest of us, join hands. Okay – we need to keep our Furyoku as separate from Yoh's as possible – ready? Now!"

The three shaman stood in a triangular structure containing Yoh and Amidamaru. Their arms were outstretched so that their fingers lightly grazed those of the other two, passing the waves of their energy between their bodies.

Ren closed his eyes and Ryou and Horo Horo followed suit.

"Yoh," he whispered.

"Master Yoh."

"Dude, you just gotta wake up."

"Help us."

"Save us."

"Only you have the power…"

"_Hao…I'll save them – I'll save them all. I'll finish your dream – I'll build a shaman only world for you."_

"I will do it for you…"

Amidamaru gasped in shock and relief when Yoh spoke and his eyes fluttered open, blazing with passion and an intensity he had never seen before.

His power exploded, forming a solid beam of light.

"The light – follow the light!" Ren ordered.

"I'll do it for you." 

_Hao…_


End file.
